por favor, por mi
by chico cj seddie
Summary: One-shot "por favor, por mi, hazlo por mi" era lo que yo le gritaba para impedir que ella se lanzara desde el ultimo piso, yo solo queria aclarar las cosas, no poner en peligro la vida de Sam...


_**Hola, esta historia es un one-shot, se que dije que mi otra historia era la principal, pero esto lo escribí porque fue un sueño que tuve el sábado, y no podía perder la oportunidad de publicarlo**_

_**Espero que les guste, es algo dramático, pero muy lindo, sin nada más que decir, que disfruten la lectura.**_

Por favor, por mí

Después de que Sam besara a Freddie, este estaba demasiado confundido por lo que acabo de suceder, y lo único que pudo atinar a decir fue –esta bien-

Después de eso, Sam estuvo tratando de evitar a Freddie hasta que pudieran salir de aquel encierro, lo que, afortunadamente para ella pudo lograrlo.

Mientras tanto Freddie estaba con la duda: ¿eso fue real? O solo es otra nueva forma de Sam para molestarlo

Pensamiento de Freddie:

¿Qué fue eso? En un momento estaba dándole consejos a Sam de que debería decirle lo que siente por Brad y en otro momento ella me besa.

¿Por qué me besó? Toda esta situación me tiene demasiado confundido, es de mi de quien Sam esta enamorado o solo es otra forma para molestarme

Pienso en todo eso mientras busco a Sam por todas partes, ¿donde se abra metido?...

Fin del POV Freddie

Al otro día estaban los cuatro chicos planeando el siguiente icarly, al parecer el asunto del beso ya se les había olvidado a todos, excepto a sus protagonistas. De pronto Spencer llamo a Gibby diciéndole que su papá lo estaba esperando, todos se despidieron de el, cuando se fue se formó un momento de silencio, que Carly rompió

-Voy a subir al estudio, a ver que nos hace falta para el siguiente programa- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida

-Si, yo voy por algo de comer- dijo Sam mientras se disponía a salir de cuarto, pero Carly la frenó

-ustedes no van a ningún lado- dijo Carly mientras salía de su cuarto y lo cerraba con llave.

Después de que hizo eso, constantemente se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, dejarlos solos ponía en peligro de muerte a Freddie, pero ellos tenían que hablar de aquel beso, y no podían negar que ocurrió, después de todo Carly también lo vio

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Carly:

Sam estaba intentando forzar la cerradura con un pasador que tenia en el cabello, pero quien sabe como estaba cerrada la puerta de Carly que no logró abrirla.

-Ya deja esa puerta, la vas a destrozar- le decía Freddie, que estaba recostado en la cama de Carly- ya viste que no se puede abrir-

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo-le contestaba Sam desde la puerta- además tengo hambre-

Después de media hora de estar tratando de abrir la puerta, Sam terminó por rendirse y esperar a que Carly regresara, lo que generó un momento de silencio, el cual Freddie rompió

-oye Sam- la mencionada volteó a verlo

-¿Que quieres idiota? – le preguntó con un tono molesto

-Quiero que me digas porque me besaste- dijo Freddie, mientras Sam se quedó helada

-Ya olvida eso, tarado- le decía Sam, intentando no ponerse nerviosa

-No puedo- decía Freddie- no me puedes obligar a decirme que lo olvide, porque no puedo, solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste-

-Lo hice porque estabas hablando puras estupideces, y quería una forma para callarte- le gritaba Sam, que estaba desesperada por olvidar este tema, pero Freddie tenia otras intenciones.

-Eso no es cierto, si hubieses querido callarme me habrías empujado, golpeado, pateado, lo que sea, pero menos besarme-

Sam ya no sabia que mas decir, por lo que decidió irse directo a los golpes

-No Sam, suéltame- decía Freddie mientras trataba, en vano de zafarse de la rubia, por lo que Carly se vio obligada a entrar

-Sam ya déjalo- gritaba una muy desesperada Carly que también trataba de sacar a Freddie con vida.

-Como puedes ser tan idiota- fueron las últimas palabras de Sam antes de que saliera corriendo, soltando a Freddie.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Preguntaba Carly mientras ayudaba a Freddie a levantarse

-No lo sé, yo solo le pregunté porque diablos me había besado, ella me respondió con cosas sin sentido y después de eso simplemente se lanzo a pegarme

-Eres un idiota- le dijo Carly mientras le daba un zape

-¿Y eso porque fue?- decía Freddie mientras se quejaba

-Por ser tan idiota, ¿en serio no te das cuenta de lo que sucede?-

-No, ¿por?-

-Te lo voy a explicar con palabras que tu entiendas- le decía Carly, que hasta le hablaba despacio- Sam está enamorada de ti ¿lo entendiste? O quieres que lo deletree

-Lo entendí, ¿pero como lo sabes y estas tan segura?-

-¿No se te hacen obvias las señales que te dio?-

-¿Cuales señales?-

-Eres un ñoño computacional, pero del amor no sabes nada,  
>Primera señal: Sam se comportó más amable contigo<br>Segunda señal: cuando le das esos consejos de amor, ella te escucha atentamente.  
>Tercera señal: ella te besa y<br>Cuarta señal: lo que te dijo hace rato, antes de salir de aquí confirma que ella siente algo por ti.

- Ahora que harás, saldrás, la buscaras y le dirás que tú también la amas o prefieres seguir tu sueño imposible y tratar de conquistarme-

-Voy por ella- dijo Freddie mientras salía del departamento Shay a toda velocidad.

Freddie salió corriendo a buscar a Sam, el se dirigió a la salida de emergencias, esperando que ella estuviera allí, desafortunadamente ella no estaba, pensó en otro lugar y se decidió a ir a la azotea

Cuando llegó lo primero que vio fue a Sam caminando peligrosamente cerca de la orilla (N/A imaginen que Sam está caminando por un barandal que sobresale medio metro del techo y mide 10cm de ancho) si Sam se cae para su lado derecho le espera una caída de mas de 200 metros, y si se cae del lado izquierdo una caída de solo medio metro.

Freddie se asusta al ver a Sam caminando por ese barandal y quiere correr para evitar que Sam se caiga, pero Sam se niega a que el se acerque

-¡Aléjate de mí si no quieres que salte!- decía Sam

Punto de vista de Freddie:

Estaba desesperado por encontrar a Sam, primero fui a la escalera de incendios, muestro lugar especial, yo estaba seguro que allí la encontraría, pero no fie así, tuve que buscarla en todo el edificio, hasta que por fin la encontré, estaba caminando sobre el barandal del edificio, yo la veía y tenia ganas de besarla, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo desde ese primer beso que nos cambió la vida.

Me fui acercando a donde estaba ella, pero cada vez que me acercaba ella amenazaba con tirarse del edificio.

¿En serio tenia pensado suicidarse?

-¡Sam, no lo hagas!, ¡no saltes!- le gritaba mientras me acercaba lentamente a donde estaba.

-¡No te acerques si no quieres que salte!- me gritaba, porque el viento soplaba demasiado, lo que me preocupaba aún más, porque eran mayores las posibilidades de que ella cayera.

-¡Porque lo haces!, ¡porque te quieres suicidar!- le gritaba yo, que ya estaba demasiado asustado

-¡Porque mi vida no tiene sentido!- decía mientras seguía avanzando, pero lamentablemente ya no había mas camino, solo le quedaba un paso para morir.

-¡Por favor, por mi!- fue lo ultimo que se me ocurrió decir, utilizar lo que Carly siempre me decía-por favor detente, hazlo por mi-

Sam se volteó a verme incrédula, pero no abandonaba el barandal

-¿Qué dijiste?- me preguntó

-¡Por favor no saltes, hazlo por mi!- decía mientras unas gruesas lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos

-¿Por qué lloras? Me pregunto con un tono de voz que tanto deseaba escuchar de nuevo, dulce-

-¿Tu porque crees?, la chica a la que mas amo esta a punto de suicidarse porque dice que su vida no tiene sentido- le digo mientras continuo llorando- así es, te amo mas de lo que yo pensaba, fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de las señales que diste durante estos últimos días, perdóname

-¿Es en serio todo lo que me estas diciendo?- me preguntaba, mientras yo me iba acercando más a donde ella estaba.

-Si, es en serio, ¡te amo Sam Puckett!- gritaba mientras levantaba mis manos al aire, como una plegaria.

-¿Te ayudo a bajar de allí? Le preguntaba mientras le extendía mi mano, para tomarla como una princesa que baja de su carruaje.

-Si, claro- me decía mientras me daba su mano. Pero, desafortunadamente ella dio un mal paso y resbaló, estando a punto de caer del edificio

-¡No te sueltes! , No te dejare caer- le gritaba mientras trataba de subirla, algo que desafortunadamente no estaba logrando, ya que el viento era demasiado fuerte.

-¡No me dejes caer!

-¡No lo haré, tu solo resiste!- le decía, pero ya no aguantaba más, ella ya se me estaba resbalando de las manos

-Freddie, antes que yo muera, quería decirte algo; siempre estuve enamorada de ti, desde que te conocí pero yo sabia que tu estabas enamorado de Carly, por eso decidí empezar a tratarte así, molestándote y todo eso para ver si así te podía superar, pero no lo logré, al contrario, terminé enamorándome mas de ti, sobre todo con ese primer beso., beso que jamás podré olvidar, asi como este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti, asi es, ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!

Ese grito era todo lo que quería escuchar, que ella me correspondiera. Con ese grito me sentí totalmente recargado, como pude la jalé con todas mis fuerzas logrando ponerla a salvo.

Después de eso, ambos continuábamos abrazados, ella me miró y rompió a llorar en mis brazos.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida- me decía entre llanto

-No te preocupes, yo no te dejaría morir- le respondí con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y luego la besé, eso era lo que yo estaba esperando desde que ella me había besado en la escuela, ella no tardó en corresponder el beso. Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.

-Te amo, no lo olvides- le dije.

-Ya cállate y bésame- me decía mientras ella me besaba.

Aún estábamos besándonos cuando llegó Carly, y se nos quedó viendo con una enorme sonrisa.

Punto de vista de Carly:

Estaba desesperada por encontrar a los chicos, lo mas seguro era que Freddie ya había encontrado a Sam, pero yo quería encontrarlos a los dos.

Primero fui a la escalera de incendios, después de que me enteré de lo que sucedió allí, yo pensé que ese era su lugar especial, por lo que creí que allí los encontraría, pero no fue asi.

Después me decidí a ir a la azotea del edificio, por suerte ellos estaban allí, igual que la ultima vez, los encontré besándose.

Cuando me vieron se sorprendieron y hasta se pusieron algo nerviosos, pero todo eso se fue cuando me vieron sonreír.

-Yo siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarían juntos- les decía mientras los miraba sonreírse el uno al otro.

-¿Como lo sabias?- me preguntó Freddie

- Lo imaginaba, como se trataban desde que se conocieron, como después de su primer beso empezaron a comportarse algo extraño, Sam casi no te molestaba y cuando lo hacia tu fingías estar molesto, porque sabias que hacerte sufrir era lo que a ella le gustaba, además siempre terminaban las frases del otro y también, algunas veces hasta hablaban lo mismo al mismo tiempo, eso me dio suficientes razones para pensar en un romance entre ustedes-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué cuando Freddie te dijo que yo estaba enamorada tu pensaste que era de Brad?- esta vez fue Sam la que preguntó

-No lo sé,- respondí, en serio no lo sabia

-Como sea vallamos a tu departamento- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que me hiso sonreír, y me pude dar cuenta de esas miradas que siempre se lanzaban cuando hacían lo mismo, de odio, aunque ahora era distinto.

En definitiva, nada va a cambiar, aunque ellos sean novios, de eso estoy segura

-Esta bien, vamos- dije sacando esos pensamientos de mi mente y caminando hacia el departamento seguida por ellos, que ahora se venían peleando.

-Hay chicos, ustedes nunca van a dejar de pelear ¿verdad?

-No- dijeron al unísono, y mientras entrabamos al departamento ellos continuaban peleándose

- Ha ha, que ironías te da la vida, ustedes siempre se odiaron y ahora son novios, no cabe duda que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y ustedes lo demostraron con esta linda historia de vida-

-Hay Carly, no seas tan cursi, sabes que odio eso- me dijo Sam

-Si, odias eso, pero a mi me adoras ¿verdad?- le dijo Freddie

-De esta no sales vivo- le decía Sam con una sonrisa mientras corría detrás de el.

Nada va a cambiar, aunque ellos sean novios todo va a seguir igual.

¿FIN?

_**Les gustó, espero que si, como ya dije, esto fue un sueño que tuve el sábado, si sueño otra cosa, o algo curioso me pasa no duden que lo subiré, siempre y cuando sea un , **_

_**Nos leemos en el otro fic.**_

_**Adiós, y recuerden, que la vida solo se vive una vez.**_


End file.
